


Loving You is All I Need ~ An Obikin Story

by z_micah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Secret Relationship, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_micah/pseuds/z_micah
Summary: Sunlight poured through the large open window across the room, coaxing the two tired men from their respective dreams. Anakin groaned as the pale rays streamed onto their shared bed. He cracked his eyes open and winced at the brightness that he was met with. He rolled over, burying his face into the fluffy, warm pillow to his right, flopping his arm across the bed, he heard a startled grunt as his arm hit something warm next to him, or rather, someone. The ginger-haired man laying beside the other slowly shifted so that he was facing the lump that was his boyfriend. Letting out a low chuckle, he nuzzled into the sleeping man’s neck, planting a soft kiss against the exposed skin.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through the large open window across the room, coaxing the two tired men from their respective dreams. Anakin groaned as the pale rays streamed onto their shared bed. He cracked his eyes open and winced at the brightness that he was met with. He rolled over, burying his face into the fluffy, warm pillow to his right, flopping his arm across the bed, he heard a startled grunt as his arm hit something warm next to him, or rather, someone. The ginger-haired man laying beside the other slowly shifted so that he was facing the lump that was his boyfriend. Letting out a low chuckle, he nuzzled into the sleeping man’s neck, planting a soft kiss against the exposed skin. Anakin let out a slightly higher pitched laugh and he rolled over to face the bearded man.

Blinking a couple times to adjust to the brightness of the room, he broke into a bright smile up at the older man. “Good morning, you,” Anakin spoke in a cheerful tone as he leaned forward to connect his lips with those of the man who he loved so deeply. He pressed his lips to the other man’s slightly chapped ones and smiled at the slight hum he received in reply to this simple action. Obi-Wan leaned closer to the taller man and ran a hand through his long, curly hair. Smiling against the other’s lips he whined slightly at the feeling of the other man pulling their lips apart. This prompted the other’s lips to curl into a mischievous smile and let out a slight laugh at the ginger male beside him. Smirking, he spoke again, “Obi, it sure seems like someone’s a little impatient.” Anakin nuzzled his face against the older man’s scratchy face as he slowly guided the other in for another sweet kiss.

Obi-Wan groaned even louder as Anakin moved his hands towards the hem of the man’s sleep pants and slid his tongue along the other’s bottom lip. Anakin’s hands teased along the older man’s lower hips, fingers clasping the sides of the man’s hips, tongue probing the inside of the other’s warm mouth. Obi-Wan bucked his hips upward, groaning and whining at Anakin’s closeness. He felt like his skin was on fire everywhere that Anakin’s hands were touching him. Deepening the kiss even more, Anakin slid his hand along the back of the other’s head, carding his fingers through the ginger man’s soft, short locks.

As the two men continued engaging in their serene yet steamy exchange until the door swung open, revealing C-3PO standing in the doorway. Anakin pulled away from the other man with an annoyed expression on his face as he looked up at the droid. C-3PO froze at the realization of what had been occurring in the room previously. “I apologize for the interruption; however, I was instructed to inform you that Captain Rex and the others are ready to depart for the mission. In fact, the scheduled departure time was nearly an hour ago, so I suggest heading out before you attempt finish whatever it is, I walked in on you doing.” Obi-wan chuckled at the man’s frustration but his could be clear from the way he uncomfortably shifted with the bulge in his pants.

As soon as the droid turned and exited the room, Anakin connected his lips with Obi-Wan’s yet again. He slid his hand to palm the front of the man’s pants and revelled in the way the older man gasped and groaned at the contact while throwing his head back against the plush pillow. He tried to speak through the whines and gasps as Anakin continued to tease him, “Anakin, love, you need to go, I-ah- don’t want to be the reason you’re late.”

Anakin kissed the man deeper before he pulled away and ceased his movements against his lover, “Alright, Obi, I promise we’re going to finish this when I get back, I’ll see you in three days. I love you so much, don’t miss me too much.” He spoke as he began to stand up and try to walk away from the bed.

He felt his love catch his hand as he attempted to walk away and was pulled back. Obi-Wan sat up and pulled his young lover closer for a gentle goodbye kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and spoke in a hushed tone, “Goodbye, my love, see you soon, please be safe out there.”

Anakin smiled at the man and connected their lips one last time before replying with a sweet smile, “I always am.” Obi-Wan chuckled at the prospect of Anakin claiming to always be careful. He lied back on the bed and shook his head as he watched the man walk out the door. Obi-Wan loved the man so deeply and sighed loudly, a strange feeling of anxiousness settling in his stomach. Although his boyfriend was very competent and had been on many missions without his old master, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel worried practically every time the other man left his side.

Anakin hurriedly changed into his regular black and brown outfit before rushing to the transport ship to depart for the mission. Entering the large ship, he was greeted by Captain Rex who spoke in a joking tone, “Ah, Skywalker, there you are, we thought you were busy with Master Kenobi.” The man smirked and several clones behind him let out loose chuckles and a few whistled. Anakin felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he shook his head furiously.

“Of course not, it’s not like that. Having such attachments is strictly against the Jedi code and you know it.” Anakin spoke in a warning tone; he knew that Rex and several of the other clones in their battalion were aware of the romantic nature of his and his master’s relationship due to the two of them being found in a suggestive position in a much less than private location. Anakin trusted these men with his life, and he knew he could trust them with this secret, but this didn’t change the fact that he was and would always be terrified of the Jedi Order discovering of their love and trying to tear them apart from one another.

Rex turned stoic at the response of his troops and raised his voice slightly, “That’s enough, come on men, leave the man alone.” He turned to the young Jedi before speaking again, “Ahsoka’s over here if you’d like to come with me, I can re-brief the two of you on your roles in the mission.” Anakin nodded, accepting that they were just going to ignore the jokes that had been made just prior. He followed the other man, nearly stumbling as he felt the ground shake and the ship begin to take off. Anakin saw his young padawan standing and holding onto the wall so as not to trip while the ship was taking off and waved brightly at the young girl.

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up.” Ahsoka spoke in a joking tone as she playfully punched her master’s shoulder.

“Hey now, Snips, you are in no position to lecture _me_ on being late.” He playfully joked back.

“Alright you two, enough of that, we need to discuss your roles in the mission. The main goal of the mission is to board this large cruiser that has been used as a prison for innocents who crossed the separatists for years. Based on our intel, there are 120 prisoners that we will need to rescue. There are no other living beings on the cruiser, only service droids and battle droids, so as soon as we have retrieved all the prisoners, we will plant a bomb within the central engine room, and it will go off 12 hours after we arrive. That means we are going against the clock here. As soon as we break into the engine room, we suspect that General Grievous and Count Dooku will likely be contacted through the emergency systems that are in place. You two will have the most dangerous job in if they do show up you must ensure that we are able to complete the mission and save the prisoners. I hope you are aware of the immense risk of this mission; we must leave the cruiser after 8 hours and if you do not make it back to the transport, we are instructed to leave without you.”

Ahsoka gulped loudly and nodded with a solemn look on her face, “Well, I sure am glad the Council volunteered us for the job.” She chuckled half-heartedly, worry settling onto her features.

Anakin chuckled at her comment but couldn't help but feel his stomach drop with anxiety. He wasn't sure why, but this particular mission felt more dangerous than any previous ones. For some inexplicable reason, the fear of never seeing his love again flashed into his mind and he couldn't help but let that dread settle and allow himself to let that fear fester for the entirety of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was shouting in pain, letting out a strangled cry for help that he knew would likely never come. He writhed in pain, his eyes burning with the tears that were beginning to spill from the corners of his eyes. An electric shock was sent through the restraints yet again and the young man couldn’t help but cry out for his master, his love, Obi-Wan. “Please, Obi, help me.” The young man sobbed and tried to curl in on himself even though the restraints would not allow him to. He threw his head back and released a bloodcurdling scream as he felt his entire body being electrocuted again. His mind was blanking, he couldn’t think straight, all he knew was that he needed this pain to cease before he died from the agonizing pain coursing through his body.

 

~Several Hours Earlier~

 

The alarms were blaring and Anakin and Ahsoka were sprinting through the winding maze of halls in the prison. “Hey master, think Rex just _happened_ to forget to mention that this place is designed like a confusing maze?”

Anakin chuckled as he checked the slowly counting down timer on his wrist. “Har har, alright Snips, come on, we have less than an hour before the transports leave and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to die in an explosion on this ship.” He chuckled but frowned slightly as he spoke. Despite the joking tone between the two, it was clear that Anakin was concerned about the success of their mission. Anakin was not one to find himself overly cautious on missions, in fact he was entirely the opposite, running into danger whenever it reared its head, but something about this mission seemed different. He couldn’t help but feel anxious at the prospect of the mission.

Ahsoka nodded but slowed slightly before speaking softly, “Master, are you alright? Don’t worry, we have lots of time, we’ll make it back.”

Anakin’s brows furrowed closer together, speaking hesitantly, “It’s nothing, I just- when I left, while I was saying goodbye to someone, it felt wrong, like it would be a very long time until I’d see them again. I guess I’m just worried because something seems really wrong. The mission it just seems too easy.” He panted as he spoke while running, weaving through the winding halls.

Ahsoka smiled sympathetically before speaking, “Master, I’m sure you’ll see him again. I-” She hesitated for a moment as though she felt she was crossing an unspoken line. “I just, I know he loves you, anyone with eyes can see how much he loves you and he wouldn’t have allowed you to go on this mission if he truly thought you weren’t going to come back.”

Anakin froze for a moment, opening his mouth, unable to speak. After a moment of silence, he averted his eyes from Ahsoka’s stare and spoke almost in a robotic tone, “We need to get going.” He began jogging again and heard the patter of her footsteps behind him. The two remained silent after that and Anakin couldn’t help but feel his heart pounding in his chest. If Ahsoka was smart enough to uncover their relationship, then who else had. Anakin could have sworn that he could feel his heart beating in his throat and felt his vision begin to blur. If he didn’t make it back from this mission and the Council found out about his and Obi-Wan’s relationship, he would be kicked off the Council, he would have nothing.

Suddenly, Anakin felt his feet stop moving against his own accord and spoke in a hushed voice, “Ahsoka, I need you to understand that you can’t tell anyone, the Council, they could ruin his life, being a Jedi is so important to him. I think, in a way, he believes it defines him. Just, please promise me-” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.   
Ahsoka placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder in reassurance, “No offence, but I’ve known for a _long_ time now. I don’t know why I’d tell the Council. I don’t think people should be judged as to whether they are worthy to be Jedi based on if they fall in love. What you and Master Obi-Wan have is special. I hope that one day someone will love me in the same way that you love him and he so clearly loves you.”

Anakin let out a loud sigh and nodded before speaking breathily, “Thank you, Snips, really thanks. We should really get going if we’re going to make it in time.”

The two continued running down the halls for several more minutes before Anakin heard the sound of heavy footsteps around the corner. He froze and threw himself against the wall as quietly as possible, motioning for his young Padawan to do the same. She snuck behind him and whispered, “What is it, Master?”

Anakin lifted a single finger to his mouth and made a slight shushing sound. He peaked his head around the corner and saw the form of Count Dooku along with the large mechanical body of General Grievous. “We need to get out of here, now.” He whispered to Ahsoka, panic rising in his chest.

“Is that so?” The gravelly, mechanical voice of General Grievous came from behind them and Anakin couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of the voice.

“Run, Snips! Go! Get out of here! I’ll hold them off!” Anakin shouted as he ignited his lightsaber. The young Padawan looked hesitant but he shouted again, “You need to tell them to hold the transport if you don’t, we’ll both be trapped here.” She looked like she still didn’t want to leave but she nodded and sprinted down the hall before anyone could stop her.

Anakin slashed his lightsaber forward angrily attempting to hit the tall man before him. He let out a loud shout as he turned to find the other man not standing before him but behind him. Before he could react, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his neck and began to see black spots clouding his vision. He swung the lightsaber again, with much less power this time and felt himself trip on his own feet as he tried to turn. Soon, he felt his body hit the floor hard right before everything went black.

 

~

 

There was an agonizing jolt coursing through Anakin’s body forcing his eyes to open wide. He let out a yelp of pain and threw his head back at the sensation. Soon, the pain ceased for a moment and a familiar voice echoed through the room. Turning his head, he saw a holographic image of none other than his captor, Count Dooku and spat out, “Dooku, why am I not surprised. What’s happening, where am I?”

“So many demanding questions for someone in such a compromising situation. You have been a pain in my ass for much too long now, and I am sick and tired of it. So you can remain in this chamber being tortured until that miniscule prison is blown to pieces. It is quite poetic really to think that such a mediocre Jedi will die failing such a mediocre task. We hope that your death will spur other Jedi to take action and try to find us and when they do we will be ready.

Anakin laughed, “The Jedi would never be so stupid- ACK-” Anakin let out another shout as the electricity was coursing through his body yet again. The hologram cut off but the pain did not cease as the shackles strapping him to the table continued to electrocute him.

 

~

 

Back on the transport, Ahsoka informed Rex and the others of what was occurring. “We need to wait for Master Skywalker. Please! Listen to me, he’ll make it, I know it,” Ahsoka felt hot tears streaming down her face as she pleased with the Captain.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, but the risk is too great, there’s nothing we can do except call for backup and hope that they arrive in time. We are tasked with ensuring this cruiser filled with innocents can return safely to Coruscant.” Rex spoke in a solemn voice but immediately signalled for the pilot to take off. “I’m going to make the call back to the Temple for backup now.” He tried to reassure the young girl who was now sitting on the floor of the ship with tears silently falling down her face. “Yes, hello, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, this is Rex. The mission has gone south, Anakin has been captured and we are not cleared to go after him. We are requesting backup; we need a search and rescue team as soon as possible. There are less than eleven hours until the entire base will blow so this is a highly time sensitive situation.

As Rex spoke, Obi-Wan felt his heart begin to race. Anakin was captured. No. It couldn’t be right. How was it possible? He’d seen the younger man just that morning and everything was fine. They were going to be reunited by that evening, but now, his love could die. He couldn’t possibly fathom the thought and felt his heart sink as the sudden realization hit him: Anakin was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am so terribly sorry it took me so long to update, I'm usually not this tardy with things. I had some of my finals in uni the past week and spent all my time studying. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update again as soon as I possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! This is only my second time actually writing and posting on here so please let me know any feedback you may have. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this will be, but likely 2 or 3 more chapters. I have a bit more written and depending how my evening goes, I'll try to post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning.
> 
> Also, I have an idea for a Skysolo alternate universe fanfiction either where Anakin never turns to the dark side and his teenage Jedi son, Luke, falls for the scruffy pilot Han Solo, who happens to be his sister's boyfriend. Or do practically a rewrite of the original trilogy where Han flirts with Luke the entire time rather than Leia and they eventually fall for each other. If you have any interest in reading one of these stories, let me know which you'd prefer.


End file.
